fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Embodiment
Imperial Embodiment (帝国・実施, Teikoku Jisshi) is a Caster Magic and a Magic-amplification technique that was created and named by Hogotsu Sezoku, who got the idea of creating this magic from reading the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. It alows the user to spread one's element or energy throughout their body and become empowered by it, acquiring amplified physical attributes and magical abilities. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Embodiment# hide#Description #Forms ##First Form ##Second Form ##Final Form ##Dual Form #Notable Users #Weakness ##Understanding of One's Magic and Body ##Magic Drainage ##Slayer-Type Magic #Trivia #Behind the Scenes DescriptionEdit Imperial Embodiment is a unique form of Magic that one can possess but not use without risk. When this magic was first revealed, people had thought that the magic belonged to ancient civilization of magic users, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the magic within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of Magic. This theory was soon proven wrong as a young mage by the name of Hogotsu Sezoku had created this magic, basing it off of the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. This magic as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single person with a type of Caster Magic. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the magic that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the magic. However, it is noted that only Elemental Magic is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Imperial Embodiment, after casting any elemental spell, the user suddenly and briefly voids their magical container, which was popularized when a certain Fire Dragon Slayer performed it against a rather irksome Flame God Slayer on Tenrou Island—emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental magic; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their magical aura once more—the sudden return of their magical aura allows them to safely take in the magic; and use precise control of their magical aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body and use their magical origin to prevent it from harming them from the inside. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new spells. A primary example of this would be when Hogotsu uses his Lightning Magic while using Imperial Embodiment. Hogotsu, after going through the procedure, would gain enhanced speed and reflexes. As an added bonus, Hogotsu's melee strikes would also cause shock damage to whoever he hits. Not only that but by doing this, he become the element in question, using all of its abilities as if it was part of their own body. However, physical enhancement and magic personification aren't the only limit regarding Imperial Embodiment. The users are also able to access a new set of spells that before may have seemed impossible. Another thing to note is that depending on the form that one enters, their physical appearance will change. An example would be a person that uses Darkness Magic would enter the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Their hair might change to either black or the secondary color of their Darkness Magic and they also might have a slightly blackened skin tone. This physical changes range depending on the form that the user is in and each is different for another person. Although there are many positives to Imperial Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of magic used to induce the effects of the Imperial Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. If they are in the Ultimate Form of the spell and used a lot of magic to power it, then they can't be harmed by the element opposite to their own. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of magic in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user, depending on which stage they want to enter. FormsEdit First Form The First Form, also known as the Initial Form (初期体, Shokitai) is the most basic and easiest form to achieve, once one get the concept behind it. As such it is considered the "quick play" form, mean to be transformed in case of sudden emergency or in the need to simply showoff, whichever the case may be. For one to utilize ache this form, they must filter and linking up their choice of Elemental Magic with a certain part of their body. An example of this being would be if one were using Lightning Magic, they would link up their magic with their nervous system. This will usually cause a noticeable change in appearance depending on the Magic that is used and what body function is linked up with the magic. Either way, while the user is within this form, they become a powerful force of nature. They are granted a boost in Magic and a physical attribute depending on the Magic they used to synch up with. However, with strength comes weaknesses. As stated before, while this is the first and easiest form of all the Imperial Embodiments, there are still some precautions that one must still take. The first, that is usually covered, is that one must have a good understanding of their Magic. They also must be sure to be careful when using this form as it is possible even with the understanding of their Magic, it is still possible to fall to the adverse effects of Imperial Embodiment, where their body will began to break down at a slow rate. Second Form The Second Form, also known as the Strengthened Form (強化体, Kyōkatai) is something slightly more advanced; when activating the second stage, the user thins out the magical energy being imbued within their body even further—this causes an even stronger reaction than before; with the user and their magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body sans their heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused magic at random intervals. While extremely powerful, it is near uncontrollable—as it sends the user into a berserk rage; channeling their fighting spirit into power which is used to stabilize the immense amount of magical energy used in the conversion. When using the Strengthened Form, the user becomes a swift moving, heavy-hitting harbinger of death to all of their enemies; with the user capable of using heavily upgraded magical spells which are of a different texture than normal. However, this form can only last for five minutes or less; otherwise the transformation will be cancelled and the user will be drained sufficiently of their magical power, as well as suffer the regular effects of Imperial Embodiment. Final Form The Final Form, also known as Ultimate Form (究極体, Kyūkyokutai) is the strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Second Origin, flaring up their magical power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific magic of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Imperial Embodiment is awakened. However due to the fact that one can only activate their Second Origin by fulfilling their own pact, that would make this form very restrictive and impractical to use in battle. However it was discovered that users who had already activated their Second Origin in the past could access this form as they simply go through with the standard process of achieving Ultimate Form. Though instead of using their Second Origin, they increase the flow of magic in their body but by doing this though, their Ultimate Form is noticeably weaker than the first time they used the form. In the Ultimate Form, the user's body not only becomes their own magic, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's magical energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged magic—for example, with Lightning Magic, the silhouette of a Raijin will encompass the user's body; and for Fire Magic, the fiery illusion of a lion will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctually in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and magic are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. Dual Form The Dual Form, also known as Transcendent Form (超越体, Chōetsutai) is a specialized version of the Strengthened Form, where the user takes not one, but two of their magic into their body with the method of Imperial Embodiment—combining both magics with Imperial Embodiment would normally be completely dangerous—and it still very much is, and because of this, the user can only hold the Dual Form for fifteen minutes at a time before they succumb to the usual aftereffects of Imperial Embodiment. Not many users have been capable of utilizing the Dual Form—however, the few that can, are shown to be extremely formidable, possessing power akin to the Ultimate Form depending on the combination of magics used. WeaknessEdit This magic has multiple weakness. While they can easly be avioded, it is best to take some precaution just incase. Understanding of One's Magic and Body To be able to infuse one's self with thier magic, one must have a good understanding of the magic that they are using and they must know if their body is able to withstand. If a person does not understand how their magic functions or the various effects that it can cause to the user, then it is possible to that they can actually cause harm to themselves due to not understanding how their magic. There is also understading if one's body is able to infuse with magic. If not, the body can become unstable and begin to break down at a slow rate. Magic Drainage As expected from this magic, it take a lot high amount of magic to be able activate and constantly use. One would need a magic power of just below a traditional A-rank mage to negate this effect. This can also be negated by implanting a Lacrima inside one's own body. Slayer-Type Magic Since this magic empowers a peron with their magic, it is possible for a person that uses Slayer Magic, mainly Dragon and God Slayers, to be able to have an advantage in combat against this magic as he/she would be able to eat the type of magic that the person has infused themselves with. This would render the magic to be virtually useless.